UCHIHA DIARIES : BOOK 4
by Xianthra17
Summary: This compilation of detailed stories come from the pages of the diaries kept by Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha...Fourth book now up and running... from Sasuke's entry...Finding the perfect gift for the perfect person is... um, HARD...UchihaCest...Do enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going...

* * *

For Itachi and Sasuke's birthday... the stories will all be one to three-shots only... because I'm really too busy at work... I can't seem to write multi-chaptered stories as of the meantime... my promotion is really hurting my fictional life (wahahaha). Anyways... I am making sure that my one-shots will be long (hopefully)... Do enjoy... Thanks for supporting me with this project. Love you guys... (^_^)

**

* * *

**

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 4**

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

* * *

_June 9, XXXX... I will see to it that Itachi will get his surprise... ' later diary :)_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI**

_**May Flashback...**_

Itachi and Sasuke spent the entire May together. That was the best month for both lovers. They toured the carribean... spent lazy afternoons doing nothing but kiss and cuddle. They were like newlyweds on their honeymoon. Life couldn't get any better for both of them.

_**June 7... 3:00 pm**_

Sasuke was sitting on a netted hammock... he was enjoying the sea breeze and the sun. He adjusted his shades and made sure he was under the beach umbrella securely. With his fair skin, he was sure to get sun burned. He was thinking hard... it was almost Itachi's birthday. It was difficult to sneak out and plan a party for his beloved, for Itachi never left him alone. It wasn't that he was complaining, he loved the fact that Itachi was so close by... but there are actually cases... especially cases like this that he needed to get away from Itachi so he can make create a birthday surprise for his handsome lover.

He racked his brains for plans... plans that he was obviously running out off. He sighed, he called Naruto a couple of days ago and the blonde gave him ideas... but they didn't satisfy him. The birthday bash needed to be a blast... his thoughts were broken when he felt something cold on his nape. He jumped a bit and looked back... there was Itachi, smiling sweetly at him. He was carrying a tall lean glass of lemonade with tons of ice "Hello beautiful..." Itachi whispered into his ear. Sasuke blushed and removed the shades off his eyes "Sweet-talker..." he commented on the elder raven who chuckled.

"What are you thinking about, kobito?" Itachi asked as he joined Sasuke in the hammock. Sasuke smiled "Nothing... actually I was just staring at the ocean..." he said as he rested his head on Itachi's arm. "Sasuke...?" Itachi breathed his name. Sasuke looked up and saw that Itachi had a far-away look in his dark eyes. "Hmm?" Sasuke asked as he rested his chin on Itachi's shoulder. "Are you happy... here... with... me?" he asked as he tilted his head sideways so he can look at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes a bit. "Are you Sasuke?" Itachi asked again, leaning a bit closer... their faces just centimeters away.

Sasuke smiled, his eyes shinning dreamily "Of course I am, nii-san... you know I'm always happy when I'm with you..." he replied honestly and Itachi's heart was glad. Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead "I love you koibito..." he murmured under his breath. Sasuke sighed contentedly... that was his problem... he needed to think of the perfect gift to give to Itachi. He deserved the best life has to offer. Silently they remained that way for some time... on the hammock, by the seashore... under the palm trees in Bahamas. Sasuke hoped that this will last forever... he wanted nothing more in life but this.

The sea breeze made Sasuke drowsy and despite the heat he fell asleep. Itachi supported Sasuke as he looked lovingly at his beloved. He had never seen Sasuke so relaxed... so calm. He smiled as he carressed Sasuke's cheek. His otouto was the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on. Itachi felt extremely proud and lucky to have Sasuke as his own. And he was a million times thankful that they managed to overcome trials little by little... despite the fights and arguements that came with it. It was a wonderful feeling... to love and be loved in return.

Sasuke stirred, after like an hour or so... he moved his head and felt Itachi's arms still supporting him. He smiled sheepishly and Itachi noticed the grin "And why is my princess smiling?" Itachi asked. Sasuke began chuckling softly "You should've woke me up nii-san..." Itachi leaned and kissed Sasuke's nosetip "And distburd your peace? Never my love..." he whispered sweetly. Passersby didn't look oddly at the seated couple, it was a free country after all. "What would you like to have for dinner, nii-san?" Sasuke asked as he stretched his back. "You..." Itachi smirked and Sasuke pouted.

Itachi helped Sasuke up and hand in hand they walked the shoreline... it was almost sunset and the sky bled red. Sasuke walked towards the water and his feet submerged into the warm water and sand. Sasuke turned around and faced Itachi "Itachi Uchiha..." he called out and Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow... Sasuke never called him by his complete name... he only does that when he was saying something serious. "What is it Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked, grinning wickedly. Sasuke laughed "I just wanted to tell you that I love you..." the voice sweetly caressed the phrase and Itachi's heart was glad.

They went home... to a rented cottage at the end of the resort. Itachi called for room service and ordered their dinner as Sasuke showered. Itachi was toying with the tv's remote when Sasuke came out of the shower. He was towelling his wet hair and had another towel wrapped around his slim waist. Sasuke smiled seductuvely at his brother "What are you staring at nii-san?" he asked playfully. Itachi smirked, got up from bed and went over to Sasuke and snaked his arms around him. "Must you ask koibito?" he murmured as he gently kissed the shell of Sasuke's ear.

They were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Itachi smiled as he released Sasuke "Dinner..." he said as he walked off. Sasuke quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and an A-shirt. He sat by the bed and manipulated the television. Itachi came back, pushing a trolley filled with food. "We can't possibly finish that..." Sasuke commented as Itachi joined him. "Who knows... maybe we will get too hungry later..." he breathed on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shivered and playfully pushed Itachi "Nii-san... go shower yourself..." he ordered and cringed as he covered his nose.

Itachi grinned and pinned him on his arms "Do I smell bad otouto?" he teased as he nipped Sasuke's creamy neck. Sasuke tried to supress the laughter gurgling on his throat. Itachi continued tickling Sasuke with his mouth "Nii-san... hahaha... stop... hahaha..." gurgles of laughter filled the cottage. Itachi loved hearing Sasuke laugh, it was the best sound in the world... along with Sasuke's moans of pleasure. Itachi stopped and pulled Sasuke up "Just you wait koibito, I will punish you..." he said and captured the pouting lips into a kiss. Sasuke kissed him back "We'll see nii-san..." he taunted the elder raven.

Itachi grabbed a towel and quickly rushed towards the bathroom. Sasuke peeked at the trolley... it was filled with local delicacies. There was a platter of prawns... shelled and sliced... accompanied by a bowl of spicy-looking dip. There were also a couple stuffed crab pincers. Sasuke smiled... How he loved seafoods... and Itachi loved pasta... proof was the platter of carbonara beside the prawns. He picked a prawn and dipped it on the reddish-coloured sauce. He placed it in his mouth heartily and licked the sauce that dripped off his finger. That was the scene Itachi came back with.

Sasuke sexily licking his fingers, made Itachi forget his hunger. He sat beside Sasuke and pulled him close. Sasuke smiled wickedly at his brother... "So eager... aren't you hungry nii-san?" he asked sweetly as he straddled before Itachi in kneeling position. "I only hunger for this..." Itachi whispered as he kissed Sasuke's lips. Sasuke kissed him back. Their tongues danced along with the sweet music of their hearts. Itachi's hands roamed over Sasuke's silky skin. He placed a warm palm in his otouto's shirt and softly caressed the hardened nipple to even greater life, earing a sexy moan from the process.

His other free hand kneaded on Sasuke's plump buttocks. Sasuke's body jerked forward... and Itachi felt his erection from the thin material that separated Sasuke's pride from his skin. "Now... tell me who is eager..." Itachi teased and Sasuke smiled seductively... his dark eyes shinning with sheer lust and passion he always had for Itachi. Itachi removed the shirt Sasuke had on and threw the garment carelessly. Sasuke ran his hands through Itachi's damp loose hair, cupped his face and tilted it upwards. He kissed Itachi deeply. Itachi held Sasuke and fell back unto the softness of the bed.

He rolled over and now he was on top of Sasuke. Sasuke was sporting pink cheeks... his face was flushed and Itachi loved that color. Despite being under the sun most of the time, Sasuke maintained his milky white complexion... so all his blushes were deliciously visible against his alabaster skin. "Sasuke... what did you do to me? Kami! I can't seem to get enough of you..." Itachi groaned as Sasuke pulled him closer... their faces just millimeters away. Sasuke could feel Itachi's warm breath all over him. "I don't know nii-san... I was about to ask you the very same thing..." he chimed in.

-XxX-

Finally, Itachi was asleep. Sasuke fought the urge to sleep as well. He had to call Konan... it was his only chance. Itachi was very observant and he wouldn't want Itachi to find out about one of his surprises for his birthday.

Slowly Sasuke tiptoed out of the room and out of the cottage. It was around 3 am... the sky was still decorated with stars. He got his cellphone out and dialled Konan's number. He knew the woman was expecting his call... too bad he had to wake her at this hour. After a couple of rings, Konan's voice was heard. "Sorry to wake you, Konan-chan..." Sasuke apologised and the woman let out a small laugh "It's okay Sasuke-sama... So, are we on?" she asked eagerly. They had this conversation 2 weeks ago. They were planning to give Itachi a surprise birthday party in the main Uchiha building.

"Yes, just call Itachi and tell him something important came up... you were able to invite everyone in the list right?" he asked, his voice hushed as he looked around cautiously. "Hai! I did... everything is ready... the catering, the band... it will be perfect!" Konan gushed on the other line. Sasuke was pleased. He knew Itachi hated surprises. But he will be happy with this one. He invited some of Itachi's close friends... family friends... business partners... this was going to be in the tabloids. He smirked and added "Konan-chan... try to really convince him, ne?" and he heard the woman laugh her answer.

Sasuke quickly went back into the cottage, and thanking Kami that his aniki was still asleep. He slowly climbed back to bed and snuggled on to Itachi. Itachi was breathing softly. Sasuke rested his head on Itachi's chest. Sasuke inhaled his aniki's sweet scent... he felt comforted and relaxed. Being warpped in Itachi's strong arms was Sasuke's comfort blanket nowadays. He yawned softly and closed his eyes. He was tired, but not that sleepy. He still haven't decided on what to give Itachi for his birthday. His mind went in circles... until he grew very sleepy. Soon enough, Itachi's steady heart beat lulled the young raven to sleep.

_**June 8... 7:30 am**_

Sasuke woke up the next day and wondered why Itachi wasn't beside him. He looked around and found out that he was alone. He got up and walked towards the bathroom. Before he reached his destination, he heard Itachi talking... "What? Really? That sounds bad... Yes... When did you say it happened?... I see..." Itachi's voice filled the small cubicle. He was on the phone and Sasuke was betting his life that it was Konan. By the tone of Itachi's voice, his brother seemed worried. He peeked and literally saw Itachi frown as he massaged his temple. Sasuke smiled... it was starting.

Sasuke stormed out of the bathroom just as soon as Sasuke managed to get back into bed and pretend that he had just woken up. Itachi frowned as he sat at the bed's edge. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and yawned "Why the long face nii-san?" he asked. Itachi sighed "Good morning koibito... Konan just called... and the company seems to be having some problems..." he said as he crawled beside Sasuke. Sasuke blinked "Really bad problems? At the main office?" he asked thoughtfully and Itachi nodded. "We need to get back to Japan as soon as possible..." he sighed and closed his eyes. Silently Sasuke's heart laughed, Konan was so convincing... she deserved a raise.

So both of them quickly packed and left the wonderful island. Itachi already called and made reservations for their flights so they will have a smooth travel. Itachi was feeling sad. He was really planning to spend his birthday with Sasuke in Venice. He wanted his birthday to be memorable with Sasuke. But sometimes things like this does happen. He was used to it. He was just hoping Sasuke wouldn't fuss about the sudden cut on their vacation. So far, the signs were good. Sasuke was acting natural... still with his adorable smile on. Itachi hoped it would last... he sighed and kept his fingers crossed.

_**At the main Uchiha Building in Japan...**_

Konan was busy giving out orders. The entire building was excited... it was the first time Itachi Uchiha would grace the building with his presence since the opening. Guests started to arrive for tomorrow's event. Neji was even there, assisting with the accomodations of the guests. Konan spotted a few of Itachi's close friends gettng off the elevator. She went towards them and greeted them "Thank you for coming Kisame-san... Hidan-san... Itachi would really be surprised." she smiled graciously. They had this group before... including Konan, during college... the members were the mostly the most respected and as well as the richest in the campus.

The tall blue-haired man smiled at Konan "You look more beautiful than ever Konan-chan..." he praised the blue-haired woman. "And you Kisame-san are still the same... you suave playboy..." she scolded the man with a chuckle. Hidan joined their laughter "By the way, are the others here already?" he asked as he smoothed his hair. Konan nodded "Yes, only Itachi is yet to come." she said as she led them to the office. They were staying in one of the many hotels the Uchiha's owned. After giving them their keys, the men left to rest. Konan was getting very excited. Itachi would really flip when he arrives.

_**In the plane...**_

Sasuke watched as Itachi frowned every now and then. He was staring at his shoes. He nudged his aniki and Itachi looked up, surprised. "What is it koibito?" he asked. "Can you calm down nii-san... you are growing wrinkles right off your face... stop frowning..." he scolded and Itachi sighed. "Sorry koibito, I... I was... ah, never mind..." he surrendered and threw his head back on the cushioned seat. Sasuke reached for Itachi's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry nii-san... I'm sure everything will be alright..." he consoled his brother. Itachi nodded and squeezed back "Thanks for being with me koibito..." he said as he raised Sasuke's hand and gave it a kiss.

They travelled from country to country the whole day. It was already around 11 in the evening when they reached their last stop before the arrive in Japan. Itachi was exhausted... not from travelling, but from worrying. Their last flight now was a good 16-hour flight to Japan. Itachi boarded the plane first and made sure Sasuke got the window seat, who was currently in the nathroom. Too tired for small talk, Itachi fell asleep as soon as his body hit the chair. Sasuke sat slowly, he really needed to make a phonecall without Itachi overhearing it.

He watched over Itachi who was sleeping soundly. He rumaged through his laptop bag and pulled out his little black book. He smiled as he uncapped the pen and started making few strokes... an entry to his diary. He looked at his watch and quickly wrote a few words...

_June 9, XXXX... I will see to it that Itachi will get his surprise... ' later diary :)_

He gently smoothed Itachi's hair. 'Sleep my love... you'll be needing it...' he smirked as he closed his eyes to join Itachi.

_**June 9...Uchiha Building... Main branch... around 4 pm...**_

Konan was busy giving out last minute orders to everyone... Itachi would be arriving anytime with Sasuke. The building had a convention room at the top of the building. The area was jammed by people... all excited tot see the eldest Uchiha heir. Konan was making sure that everythig was perfect. She walked towards the buffet and gave it a nod. The food looked scrumptious and inviting. She walked towards the bar and checked the drinks... everything seemed okay. The guests were behaving themselves and remained seated... softly chatting here and there. Then Konan held her breath... her phone rang...

She ran towards the elevator before she answered "Itachi-sama..." she said breathless. Itachi wondered why Konan was breathless "Are you alright Konan?" he asked. "Yes, I am... don't mind me..." she huffed. "Are you overworking again? Are you having an asthma attack again?" he asked, his tone was hard. Konan had to laugh at that. Sometimes Itachi worried like a mother "Itachi, I never had an attack since highschool..." she pointed out.

"I will be arriving in 10 minutes... Sasuke is with me... bring me the papers right away..." he said. "Hai! Itachi-sama..." she said. The elevator dinged and she got off... she waited for Itachi and Sasuke by the entrance. Soon enough, a taxi stopped by and out came Itachi looking a bit softer than the usual cold stare he sports. Vacationing did wonders to him... he looked more handsome than before... his skin was slightly tanned... His dark eyes darted at Konan and his hand reached for the folder Konan was carrying. Sasuke got off the cab as well and gave Konan a knowing look. Their eyes communicated and Sasuke smirked.

Konan led the men into the elevator. Itachi noticed that the bbuilding seemed empty... "Konan... I..." he started but he was cut off by the woman "If you look at the revenues for the past month... the trend seemed to..." Konan started to explain and temporarily Itachi forgot what he wanted to say. Sasuke smirked at the corner and stayed behind Itachi. Itachi looked closely at the documents... his knowing eyes scanned the information... his mind work... honestly, he didn't see anyhting gravely wrong. His brows met and he looked at Konan "Konan... I really don't see anything wr..." his words was cut off when the elevator dinged and opened. His eyes grew large with surprise...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the crowd screamed in unison.

* * *

I needed to write this as fast as I can...

So I can post this in time for Itachi-kun's birthday

It's rushed... sorry... but I still hope you like it...

Thanks for all...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going...

* * *

For Itachi and Sasuke's birthday... the stories will all be one-shot or two-shots only... because I'm really too busy at work... I can't seem to write multi-chaptered stories as of the meantime... my promotion is really hurting my fictional life (wahahaha). Anyways... I am making sure that my one-shots will be long (hopefully)... Do enjoy... Thanks for supporting me with this project. Love you guys... (^_^)

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 4**

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

* * *

_June 9, XXXX... I will see to it that Itachi will get his surprise... ' later diary :)_

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI**

Itachi blinked and was speechless. His eyes filled the room... the room full of happy and familiar faces. His heart was ready to explode with happiness... that's why he really hates surprises... he gets too emotional. He looked at Konan who was at his left... she was beaming widely at him. He then looked at Sasuke, standing at his right... his dark eyes twinkling and his lips curved with a smile. Sasuke nudged Itachi to move towards the crowd. Slowly the handsome raven walked towards the crowd "Guys... I really... wow..." he stammered. He was lost for words.

After regaining his composure, Itachi started walking around... greeting his friends and chatting. Konan walked towards Sasuke "Success!" she smiled and Sasuke nodded with a big grin on his handsome face. Sasuke watched as Itachi moved from table to table. He saw that his aniki was loved and respected and adored, by the numerous girls around. He felt proud... he was so glad that Itachi was his and only his. Itachi looked up and directed his gaze to Sasuke. Their eyes communicated and Sasuke knew his brother was happy and he was glad.

Sasuke watched as Itachi mingled with everyone. He saw that his brother was smiling and heartily laughing. Sasuke was glad his and Konan's ideas and work really paid off. But this was just the beginning... he had more in store for Itachi... He smiled as his dark eyes followed his handsome brother. He was seated at a corner... watching Itachi in the limelight. He grinned wickedly... his mind playing the plans he had been brewing for several days now. He sat contented while watching Itachi receive pats, kisses on the cheeks and hugs all around. The last social gathering Itachi attended in his honor was like years ago.

_**After a couple of hours... around 6 pm...**_

Now that Itachi was busy, he can already make the last minute arrangements for his own surprise for his beloved nii-san. He pulled his cellphone up and dialled a certain number. His call was interrupted when he felt someone jump on him. "Naru-chan!" he blurted as a bushel of blonde hair came to view. Naruto was all smiles "Suke! Missed you!" the blonde grinned. Gaara was behind Naruto in a formal charcoal suit. The red-head was smiling at Sasuke and shook his hand "Thanks for inviting us Uchiha..." he said as he shook Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke chatted with them for a couple of minutes. Then he excused himself... he needed a to fulfill his mission. He left the floor and went on with his plan. He dialled a certain number... talked to someone for a couple of minutes. When he was satisfied with the results he ended the call. He then left the building... he will be seeing Itachi later... he hailed a cab and gave the driver his destination. The cab zoomed and Sasuke sat smirking on the way. He didn't want to get Itachi something for his birthday... that was really a difficult task... all he ever wanted to give Itachi was happiness and contentment... and he was going to make sure his nii-san will get it today!

_**Back in the Uchiha Main building.. almost 9 pm...**_

Itachi looked around... Sasuke was nowhere to be found. 'Where the heck did his koibito go?' He asked himself as he moved around, searching for Sasuke. He stopped by the table where Konan was seated. Pein had his arm around her and both looked up as he stood before them "Have you seen Sasuke, ne?" he asked worriedly. Konan shook his head. Pein frowned "No Itachi, I haven't noticed... would you like me to look for him?" his persnal-bodyguard-turned-head-of-security asked. Itachi shook his head "No thank you, Pein... just enjoy yourselves here... Thanks for this Konan..." he added as he smiled. Konan smiled "You must thank Sasuke as well... he planned this... he made the list and all..." she giggled.

Upon knowing the information, the more Itachi needed to see Sasuke. He really didn't have a clue on what Sasuke was doing even if they were together most of the time. He was genuinely happy... this was, so far the best birthday he ever had. His friends were there... people who made him what he was right now were there to celebrate this special day with him. All he needed was Sasuke and everything would be complete. He reached for his pocket and pulled his cellphone out. There was a text message. He quickly opened it. His dark eyes followed every line...

_"Nii-san... I left you something... under the 8th punch bowl on the refreshments table..."_

Itachi raised his eyebrow... Sasuke texted the message two hours ago. He casually pocketed the phone and walked towards the refreshments table... He counted the bowls... Sasuke didn't specify if it was left to right or vice-versa... good thing that there were 15 bowls... so the 8th was at the middle one. He lifted the bowl and found a small fancy envelope, about the size of a credit card. He snatched it quickly and left the table. He then walked towards an empty chair and sat down. He opened the envelope and out fell a key and a folded paper. Itachi unfolded the paper and began reading its contents...

_"Room 1436... Tokyo Towers Hotel (1)... pass by the frontdesk, please..."_

Itachi frowned... 'What was this message all about?' he wondered as he placed the key and the paper in his pocket. He looked up and saw Deidara walking towards him "Hey, Itachi... what are you doing here all alone? Join us..." he coaxed the raven. Itachi smiled at the blonde "Sorry Dei, I can't... I really have to do something..." he said and the blonde laughed. "You are so uptight, 'un.. relax... chill... it's your birthday..." he patted Itachi's back. Itachi smirked "This can't wait... I can't let this person wait..." he said. Deidara grinned wickedly "So... you've got a date, 'un? Sweet!" he teased. "Yeah, my princess awaits me..." he chuckled.

Itachi slowly hopped from table to table... thanking his guests and explaining that he really needed to go... alibis after alibis... until finally he reached Konan's table. He leaned over "Konan, I need to go... thank you for this..." he said as he kissed her cheek. Konan nodded, blushing lightly. Itachi never failed to make her blush and Pein knew that. "Would you like a drive Itachi-sama?" Pein asked and Itachi shook his head. "No, it's alright.. thank you Pein.. and please, just call me Itachi... you too Konan..." he added with a smile and the couple laughed. Itachi headed towards the elevator, his heart was pounding crazily... with tension and excitement.

He took a cab and went directly to the said hotel. When he arrived, he directly went the front desk. A lady in blue looked up "Good evening, how may I help you?" she asked as he batted her eyelashes. Itachi smiled his charming smile and it made the woman blush "I believe I have a package here..." he said. "Name please?" she sweetly asked. "Uchiha... Uchiha Itachi..." and the woman's eyes grew large as she found out who the handsome raven before her was. She quickly retrieved tha envelope and with tembling hands she handed it to Itachi "Here you go Uchiha-sama... please enjoy your stay..." she added with a small bow.

Itachi directly went to the elevator. He opened the envelope... another key rolled out and another paper with Sasuke's penmanship. Itachi read the note...

_"Itachi nii-san... Happy Birthday..."_

Was all it said. He reached the 11th floor and walked around... looking for the room number that Sasuke indicated. Finally he reached the room. He turned the doorknob and frowned... it was locked. He fumbled in his pocket for the keys Sasuke gave him earlier. He held the metal in his oalm... one was too small and the other seemed to fit. He placed the key in the knob. 'Click!' and the lock gave way. Itachi turned the knob slowly. He peeked and found out that the room was dimly lit. There was an eerie glow in the room and the temperature was too cold... the airconditioning must've been set on the highest level.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called out as he closed the door behind him He walked slowly on the carpet and tried to make his way in the dark. "Sasuke?" he called out again. "In here nii-san..." came Sasuke's voice. Itachi felt goosebumps decorate his skin upn hearing Sasuke's sexy voice. It sounded like he had just awakened from a long, deep slumber. Itachi followed the voice. He stopped breathing as he turned around the corner, for there was Sasuke... lying on the bed... wearing something that looked like a black sleeveless leather cat-suit that showed off Sasuke's sexy frame. Itachi gulped loudly and that sound made Sasuke smirk.

"I thought you'd never come nii-san..." Sasuke pouted as he moved and tilted his head. Itachi can see a big red bow tied on Sasuke's neck. Itachi's feet were rooted on the floor. He was gawking with eyes gaping, if he had known Sasuke was planning something like this... God! He couldn't think. He was too surprised to make a move. Sasuke sat up "Happy borthday nii-san..." he sweetly said and tugged his arms. The sound of metal clunks filled the room. Itachi started to sweat. Sasuke was teasing him to death. His beloved was chained on the bed, looking extremely helpless and sexy... Sasuke was making all his deepest darkest fantasies come to a reality...

* * *

I am evil...

I will make this story a 3 shot...

hahahahaha...

thanks for the faves, alerts and reviews...

keep 'em coming and the **Uchiha Diaries** books will flow...

Love yah ALL!

PS... I won my bet...thanks a lot guys!

(^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are **Un**-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going...

* * *

For Itachi and Sasuke's birthday... the stories will all be one-shot or two-shots only... because I'm really too busy at work... I can't seem to write multi-chaptered stories as of the meantime... my promotion is really hurting my fictional life (wahahaha). Anyways... I am making sure that my one-shots will be long (hopefully)... Do enjoy... Thanks for supporting me with this project. Love you guys... (^_^)

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 4**

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

* * *

_June 9, XXXX... I will see to it that Itachi will get his surprise... ' later diary :)_

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI**

"Sasuke..." Itachi mumbled, at lost for words. Sasuke smiled sweetly and blinked sexily and slowly... his eyes glittering in a dreamy, seductive way. "Did you enjoy your party nii-san?" he asked as he moved and sat up. All Itachi could do was nod. Was he seeing things? He was so sure he didn't go overboard with his drinking earlier. Sasuke laughed melodically "Come, Itachi-sama... you made me wait long enough..." Sasuke called out sweetly. Itachi opened his mouth and exhaled loudly. He was trying his best to wake himself up. Slowly he walked towards Sasuke... a step at a time... he was afraid he was just dreaming.

Sasuke continued to look at Itachi, licking his supposed to be dry lips every now and then. Itachi never changed, once you catch him off-guard... he tends to get hypnotized for a couple of odd minutes. "Itachi-sama... please come closer..." he practically begged Itachi. Itachi inhaled deeply, he was out of his trance. Sasuke was there... begging him to claim him... and he had no intentions of letting that offer pass. "Sasuke..." he whsipered as he climbed on the bed. Sweetly the young raven tilted his head and showed him the red ribbon on his neck "I was purchased to be off your service, Itachi-sama..." he purred over Itachi.

Itachi wondered where Sasuke was gettnig all the ideas that never failed to amuse and arouse him at the same time. He then smiled... he remembered telling Sasuke before that talking kinky and role playing always made him curious... his wish was granted... "Really? And what is your name neko-chan?" he asked as he sat beside his lover in chains. Sasuke smiled "You can call me anything you like Itachi-sama... I am yours..." he grinned and winked at his aniki. Itachi chuckled and moved closer to Sasuke "You are mine... really? So you mean to say I can do anything to you?" he whispered to Sasuke... his warm breath caressed the tiny hairs lining the shell of Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke nodded, his dark eyes gleaming with mixed emotions "Uh-huh... anything you want Itachi-sama..." he tilted his head away, exposing his creamy neck to Itachi. Itachi was breathing low... he felt for the small key in his pocket. He was sure it was for the locks on Sasuke's hands. He found it and with trembling fingers, he fumbled on the lock. Sasuke was laughing at Itachi "Calm down Itachi-sama... I am not going anywhere..." his voice was seductive... dipped in honey... so sweet... so tempting... Itachi was becoming breathless... his lower region was experiencing a vast amount of delicious pressure.

Finally, Itachi managed to free Sasuke's hands. The latter showed the long-haired raven his appreciation for freeing him from the chains by tackling him down. Sasuke was on top of Itachi on all fours "Itachi-sama... thanks for releasing me..." he whispered as his lips brushed over Itachi's cheek. Itachi shivered at the sweet sensation. Itachi sighed "Sasuke... koibito... I..." he stammered. Sasuke placed a dainty finger on Itachi's lips, silencing him "Shhh Itachi-sama... just relax..." he purred. Itachi closed his eyes and waited for Sasuke's next move. His member was twitching... he hated to admit it, but he was so excited right now.

He felt Sasuke tug and slowly untied his necktie... he opened his eyes and saw that Sasuke was biting the end of the tie. Sasuke smirked and sat up... positioning his buttocks over Itachi's erection and sat up. Itachi gasped as the soft sensation sent a jolt of electricity all over his body. Sasuke slowly began unbuttoning his shirt and as soon as Itachi's naked flesh was exposed, he rubbed his palms over... his actions mimicking lotion application. Itachi bit his lower lip as Sasuke's warm palms passed over the hardening nubs of his chest "Sasuke..." he moaned as he released his breath. Sasuke smiled... he was just starting...

He spread open Itachi's shirt, ducked a bit and kissed Itachi's chest. He then let his tongue tease his aniki's nipple... slowly licking it to life in swirling motions. He started on the left and then to the right. Itachi was making small sighing sounds and cute little moans. As the young raven's tongue was busy, his hands were busy romaing over Itachi's body. Sasuke gently sucked on the hardened nub and earned a groan from his lover's lips. He then sucked the opposite, getting the same groaning pleasure that he loved to hear. Sasuke then trailed his hot, moist tongue on the valley between Itachi's chest strainght to his navel. He dipped the wet pink muscle in and Itachi jerked up.

"So... what would you like me to do to you Itachi-sama?" he coaxed the flustered raven. Itachi breathlessly replied "Don't stop what you were doing... Kami, koibito... I'll go insane..." he grunted as he grabbed Sasuke's head and pulled him towards his face. Itachi captured the teasing mouth and locked it with his own in a fiery kiss. Itachi sucked on Sasuke's tongue and both lapped... their mouths in constant motion, but never left their union. Their bodies were burning... both writhed under each other's touch. Itachi removed Sasuke's upper leather garment off... revealing the creamy ivory skin for his eyes and mouth to feast upon.

Sasuke removed Itachi's shirt off as well. Itachi pulled Sasuke and wrapped him in his arms. He looked directly into his eyes "Sasuke... my koibito... I love you..." he blurted out. Sasuke's eyes softened "And I love you as well Itachi nii-san..." he said as he moved his face forward. iatchi met the movement and kissed Sasuke again. The heat of their foreplay made them anxious and in no time both were stark naked before each other. A pair of ivory skinned bodies glistening with sweat. Arms intertwined, legs alawys in friction. Their bodies burned with the fire of lustful desire, their groins weeping madly with the need of release.

Sasuke squirmed and released himself from Itachi's clasp. He reversed his direction and went to pleasure Itachi's cock. Sasuke was now facing the Uchiha prodigy's pride, tip glistening, veins throbbing... the angry hue of need decorated the erected shaft. He licked his lips... grabbed the shaft and slowly licked it's tip. Itachi jerked a bit, the feel of Sasuke's warm tongue opposite to the room's low temperature was so sinfully good. He wanted Sasuke to devour him whole... but he had no strength to demand... his knees were trembling with delight... aside from the wonderful lapping he was getting, he had the best view of Sasuke's behind.

Itachi inhaled deeply, Sasuke's pride was right above him... pink and angry... the tip was leaking as well. Itachi slowly placed his hand on Sasuke's member. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked at Itachi "Nii-san... what..." what he wanted to say next flew out of the window as he saw Itachi put the head of his member into his mouth. "Nii-san!" Sasuke gasped as he felt Itachi's tongue flick on the sensitive slit of his shaft. "Don't stop Sasuke..." Itachi managed to say. It was the first time for Sasuke to feel the pleasure of having a blowjob... no wonder Itachi would moan so loud.

For a couple of odd minutes, both stayed in the position... sucking and fondling in unison. Itachi licked the rounded head of Sasuke's thivk member, he tried to immitate the things Sasuke's talented mouth was doing to him... He needed practice, for he almost gagged as he tried to suck Sasuke whole. He then concentrated sucking the head and licking the slit from time to time. He fondled Sasuke balls, and by twitching of Sasuke's cock in his mouth, he knew he was pleasuring Sasuke as well. Despite the mind boggling things Itachi was doing to him, he continued to bob his head up and down, sliding his tongue around Itachi's member in the process.

Both were panthing but clearly enjoying themselves. Itachi's shaft was bursting... he needed release... he can't wait anymore... but his mind still wanted to play a bit, until he can't hold it anymore. He released Sasuke's cock from his mouth. His brother tasted and smelled wonderful everywhere. "Nii-san?" Sasuke moaned quizically... his eyes asking why he stopped. Itachi smirked "Just stay like that koibito..." he ordered as he sat up. Sasuke looked back, his face flushed and some trail of saliva coated his crimson lips. Itachi' was facing Sasuke's ass. Sasuke narrowed his eyes "Nii-san... what are... you..." he asked as he breathed through his mouth.

Itachi held Sasuke butt cheeks, one for each hand. He spread them a little, allowing the exposure of the tight pink hole that promised tons of pleasure ahead. Sasuke pouted "Nii-san... don't... I..." he said shyly as his face turned bright crimson. Itachi smiled "Koibito just let me be... I am curious..." he grinned. Sasuke closed his eyes and bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning loudly as he felt Itachi's moist tongue circling at his entrance. He shivered as he felt Itachi bite his buttcheek lovingly. "Ah! nii-san..." he gasped as the persistent tongue darted back to his entrance.

Soon Itachi inserted a saliva-coated finger in Sasuke "Uhmmnnn... nii-san..." he moaned as Itachi slowly moved his finger in and out of Sasuke. "Does it feel good, koibito?" he asked and Sasuke nodded "Hai... hai... Itachi-sama!" he cooed. "You have any lube koibito?" Itachi asked... for he knew he wouldn't be able to control the urge to slam his member right into Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, half-moaning... half-breathing "Near the headboard nii-san... together with the chains..." he said breathlessly. Itachi removed his finger and Sasuke grunted in displeasure. "" Hurry nii-san..." he demanded and Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's persistance.

Itachi founs the lube. he quickly uncapped the lid and squeezed it, releasing a large amount of the transparent jelly substance unto his palm. He smiled, it was the mentholated lube that they both enjoyed. Itachi coated his shaft and his fingers. He then coated Sasuke's entrance... making circling motions on the ring of muscles before him. He then inserted his finger back in... then a second finger followed. He started stretching Sasuke who was heavily breathing, panthing and moaning. The third one joined. Then Itachi hit Sasuke's sensitive prostrate. "Ah! nii-san...yes!" he screamed. Another hit "Yes! Right there... oh God!" he trembled as waves of pleasure filled him with every hit.

Itachi continued finger-fucking Sasuke... enjoying the squirms and jolts Sasuke's body was creating for him. Sasuke on the other hand was gettng very upset. He needed Itachi... he needed to feel his nii-san cock in him. He had to voice out... his groin was husrting like hell. Sasuke begged "Please nii-san... no more... take me now or I'll just die!" he cried in anguish. Itachi smiled, his sweat coated brow softened a bit. He removed his fingers and sat down, his back resting on the headboard "Come here Sasuke..." he ordered. Sasuke crawled towards Itachi. As sonn as he was near, Itachi moved and was now lying down "Ride me..." he ordered the flushed raven.

Sasuke's eyes registered shock. But as his mind comprehended the order, he smiled. He moved and straddled on top facing Itachi. he balanced himself with one hand at the back and the other in fornt for support. He then positioned himselff unto the hard and angry erection. Itachi held his shaft for stability as Sasuke lowered himself unto the hot member. He bit his lip and squinted his eyes as the first painful pleasure filled his senses. Itachi closed his eyes as well... it felt so good... Sasuke felt so good. He removed his hand, for he felt that he already entered Sasuke half-way. Itachi opened his eyes and saw his beautiful otouto at the verge of euphoria.

Sasuke slowly lowered himself some more, until the entire shaft was consumed. He then slowly pulled up... then impaled himself back... soon he was sliding up and down Itachi with a regular pleasurable pace. "Nii-sannn...uuhhmmnnn..." he moaned loudly. Itachi's groin was bursting... the pleasurable pressure of this new position was driving him crazy. Sasuke remained so tight, just like the way he first claimed him as his own. Sasuke slowly increased his pace, sliding up and down a bit faster than earlier. The friction was making Itachi loose his mind. The clenching muscles and the view of your lover riding you sexily was more than enough to bring you to an intense orgasm.

"Hah! Sasuke... Faster... oh, fuck!" Itachi grunted. Sasuke tried to obey, but his knees wobbled from the sheer pressure. Itachi then held unto Sasuke's hips and guided the young raven up and down his engorged erection. "Hah! Nii-san! Ahh! Kami.. yes! Hah! Faster... please... Ah! Ah! Ah!..." Sasuke screamed as he bounced about. Itachi was clenching his teeth as he continued to pull and push Sasuke off and unto him. He was seeing double, as the waves of pleasure flowed right through his veins to the very core of his body. "Hah! Nii-san! Ah... Ah... Oh, God!" Sasuke screamed louder than ever.

Itachi was at the verge of his own release and he knew Sasuke was too... from the amount of screaming he was graciously getting from his beloved. "Sasuke... kuso!" he grunted the obscenity "Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!" Sasuke joined him at the same. Hot cum shot off Sasuke and fell on Itachi's chest and stomach. Itachi filled Sasuke with his hot seed as well. Sasuke plopped before Itachi, both were panthing as they tried to catch their breaths.

Itachi kissed the top of Sasuke's head "_Aishiteru koibito... __anata nashidewa ikite ikanai...(1)_" he whispered. Sasuke looked up and gave him a tired smile "...me too nii-san... _itsumo aishiteru...(2)_" he said as he closed his eyes. Itachi did his best to cover them both with a blanket. When he was sure they were covered, he yawned and closed his eyes. This was his best birthday ever, he gave a small silent prayer of thanks to Kami... for this day... for everything that happened... and most espcially for Sasuke.

**The END...**

* * *

Finally my birthday tribute to Itachi-kun is done.

I hope you liked it...

Please review... It'll be greatly appreciated...

Next book will be posted on Sasuke's birthday...

It's also going to be a 1 one shot with at least 3-5 chapters (hopefully)...

Thanks for following my Uchiha Diaries Series...

I love you all guys!

(^_^)

* * *

Translations...

(1) Anata nashidewa ikite ikanai - I can't live without you

(2) Itsumo aishiteru - I will always love you


End file.
